Computer applications, websites, or other electronic content including offers for products and services generally require a user to explicitly select and/or interact with one or more portions of the content being presented to generate a conversion (e.g., completion a sale or purchase, submission of information to a content provider, causing delivery of additional information to the user or any other pre-defined response for the content). For example, an advertisement for a product or service can require the user to select the advertisement content and navigate to the online store offering the product for sale. At the online store, the user can then enter information to purchase or obtain additional information regarding the product or service.
In many types of electronic content maintained by (primary) content providers, invitational content (i.e., the portions of the content offering products and services) is generally provided other (secondary) content providers. That is, primary content providers typically offer portions for inserting such invitational content, directly or via an agent, for use by one or more other secondary content providers. Accordingly, the invitational content in these portions varies over time, depending on the various arrangements between the primary content provider and the various secondary content providers. For example, each of the secondary content providers may arrange for a number of impressions of their invitational content. Further, secondary content providers may also arrange to have their invitational content associated only with a particular context.